


The Future

by flugantamuso



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's life in Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

He ended up working for Hani, because that was what he did. There were no more field missions, just a corner office and state dinners every other week. So now he was a political consultant for real. At least what he told Aisha was the truth. She hadn't asked him very many questions about what happened, and he hadn't offered very much about it. They were going slow, dinner and conversation, sometimes stilted, sometimes with that spark that had drawn them together in the first place.

He was happy. It wasn't unexpected; Ed had been wrong, there was a lot to love about the Middle East, and he was happy to make it his own. Once in a while he saw news footage of a bomb, or of hostages, but that knee-jerk 'I should be there' reaction was fading. And he was doing his part in his own way, even if that no longer entailed killing terrorists on a daily basis. Hani had hinted that Jordanian Intelligence could use him on a more extended basis, but he wasn't taking the bit, not this time. The curve of Hani's smile said, _Not yet, _and perhaps he was right, but Roger wasn't thinking about that right now. Wasn't thinking about Hani's hand heavy between his shoulderblades, or the lazy drawl of his voice as he said, _My dear_.

The future was what it was. It would come soon enough. For now he'd just enjoy what he had, visit the markets, spend a day at a refugee camp with Aisha. Life was good.


End file.
